


Relax

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Cuddling, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Opal helps Jasper to relax by playing with her body.A gift for healmycorruption.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healmycorruption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/gifts).



Jasper blushes as she feels the four arms slip around her stomach and chest, pulling her back against Opal's body. Opal lowered her mouth to Jasper's shoulder and kissed along it before trailing kisses up her neck. "You're so tense. Relax my lovely, perfect warrior. Or do I need to help you relax?" 

Jasper gulped and glanced back at the giant woman. "I..." Oh how she wanted the other to help her relax but she couldn't beg, Jasper's weren't supposed to beg. She quickly looked forward, hoping the other hadn’t seen her blush. "Only if you want to." 

Opal smirked and rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, two of her hands rubbed down over Jasper's hips as her other hands rubbed up Jasper's sides and teasingly rubbed the edges of her clothed breasts. 

"So tell me Jasper, why are you so tense?" Her hands continued their work on Jasper's body, one slipping down to gently rub Jasper's knee as another lifted up to squeeze her bicep.  
Jasper trembled a bit under Opal's touch, it was making it difficult for her to focus with all the activities going on all over her body. "I, um, I was training earlier with Steven and he said something that reminded me of... Of my life on home world." 

Opal's hands froze in place and she was still for a few moments before she spoke. "I'm sure he didn't mean to." She continued to stroke her body, but she was slower and more caring now. 

Jasper leans forward and lets out a short laugh. "I know he didn't, I know it didn’t mean anything and that he’s only a child but..." She started crying, the tears pouring from her eyes. She covered her face with her massive hands, her shoulders shaking. "Why? Why does it still bother me so much?! I'm not a soldier anymore! I'm Jasper, I'm..." 

Opal suddenly wrapped her arms all the way around Jasper and pulled the quartz against her chest, startling her. "Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here, you don't have to think about that anymore." She smiled and tenderly ran her fingers through Jasper's wild hair. "Just focus on me. You're my Jasper and I'm your Opal, that's all that matters right now." 

Jasper blinks the tears from her eyes and looks at Opal. She slowly relaxed as the other stroked her hair, no matter what was going on the feeling of Opal's finger's in her hair always calmed her down. She slowly lifted one of Opal's hands from around her body to kiss the back of it. "Thank you, my Opal." 

Opal let out a small chuckle and kissed behind Jasper's ear. "Now, why don't I help you to relax?" She whispered into her ear. She then blew air across the shell of her ear.

Jasper shuddered at that, blushing darkly as she felt Opal's hands move from her middle to grab and massage her breasts. Jasper arched her back and let out a breathy moan.

Opal smiled and kept stroking her hand through Jasper's hair. She continued to massage her lover's breasts through the fabric of her uniform. When she felt her nipples harden she quickly pinched then between her finger tips and pulled causing a sharp moan to gush out of Jasper. She licked up Jasper's neck and pushed her last hand down between Jasper's legs to rub at her covered lips. 

Jasper couldn't stop the moans that were pouring from her mouth. She held her mouth open and shut her eyes, arching her back and just enjoying all of this. She reached an arm back and wrapped it around Opal's neck, turning her head. She brought Opal's lips to her own and kissed her hungrily as she started rocking her hips against the others hand. 

Opal kisses back, moaning as Jasper bit her lip. She pressed her fingers against Jasper's covered opening and rubbed her, smirking against the Quartz' lips. Her other hands moved from her breasts and grabbed at the top of her outfit, pulling it down to expose her shoulders. She kept her other hand tangled in Jasper's hair, winding strands of it around her fingers. 

Jasper panted and pulled from the kiss to moan louder, leaning her body back against Opal's. "Fuck!" She was enjoying this. She blushed darkly as Opal pulled the top of her outfit down, causing her supple breasts to spring out of the fabric. "Opal~" She arched her back again as Opal slipped one of her hands from Jasper's front down her back, rubbing a finger along the dip of her spine right to her waist. 

Opal smirked and kept using her free hand to pull at Jasper's outfit, wanting the annoying barrier out of her way. She was already imagining all the ways she could get Jasper to cum, it was just a matter of getting there. She meanwhile moved her hand from Jasper's covered opening and up to help the others pulling her clothes off. Her other hand finally reached down and squeezed Jasper's behind, causing a cute squeak to come out of the quartz's mouth. 

Jasper just blushed and rocked her hips slowly, moving to shimmy her way out of her outfit. Opal didn't like it when she just phased out of clothes, preferring instead to pull the clothes, and sometimes tear them, off Jasper's body. Of course Jasper didn't mind, in fact she thought it was endearing. Jasper put her hands over Opal's and helped her to pull the outfit down, lifting her hips so it could slip past her ample posterior and down her thighs. 

Opal smirked and kisses Jasper's shoulder. She moved her hands so her and Jasper's fingers were intertwined as her other hands went to work on the Quartz' body. One hand slipped up and rubbed over Jasper's breasts while the other slipped down between Jasper's legs and traced along her slick folds, lifting the finger up and leaning over Jasper's shoulder to lick the residue off. "You're so wet already~" She kissed Jasper's cheek. "Do you want my fingers inside?" 

Jasper gripped Opal's hands, lifting one to kiss and then biting it as the other teased her. She blushed a little at the question and nodded. "Please!" She wanted those skilled fingers inside of her. 

Opal was more than happy to comply as she easily slipped two fingers into Jasper's pulsing vagina. She rubbed the fingers inside of her, moving them quickly as she bit down on  
Jasper's shoulder and continued to move her other hand against her chest. She was breathing against Jasper's neck, her breath hot and husky. 

Jasper arched her back and let out a sultry moan as she rocked her hips against Opal's fingers. "Opal~!" She squeezed her hands a bit more and leaned back against her girlfriend, feeling the knot in her stomach tightening by the second as she neared her release. 

Opal pulled her hands from Jasper's grip and put one over her other breast, playing with both simultaneously. Her other hand moved to pinch and rub at Jasper's clitoris while her fingers continued to plunge in and out of the soldier. "You're close already~ I want to see you cum. Show me how beautiful you are." She increased her work, rubbing and filling her, bringing her swiftly towards her release. 

Jasper arched her back and sucked in needy moans, her cunt clenching around Opal's fingers as she rocked her hips. "Opal~ Opal! I'm gonna cum!" She barely had it out before she came, gushing over the fusion's fingers and drenching her arm nearly halfway up her forearm. 

Opal pulled her fingers out and placed them in her own mouth, suckling at them to get the delicious juices off. She very carefully rubbed her hands over Jasper's sides and legs, being tender and sweet. 

Jasper trembled softly and relaxed against Opal's chest, purring as she enjoyed the soft rubs she was getting in the afterglow of her orgasm. She rubbed her own hands over Opal's hands and up her arms, wherever she could reach. "I love you." 

Opal giggles and kisses her cheek. "I love you too, but now it's time for you to return the favor." She smirks and reaches a hand down, cupping Jasper's wet sex and causing her to shiver in pleasure. "But not with this." 

Jasper blushed, it was only on rare occasions that Opal asked Jasper to form a phallus so she could fuck the fusion's brains out but Jasper was always more than happy to oblige. She nodded and took a moment to compose herself before focusing and shape shifting, growing the cock out so it pushed against the palm of Opal's hand as it got bigger and bigger. She kept growing it until it became a giant fleshy organ that was over a foot long and a few inches in girth, just the way Opal liked it. 

Opal watched as Jasper grew the cock and chuckled a bit once she was done, wrapping her thumb and pointer finger around the organ and stroking it slowly up and down. "Such a nice juicy cock just for me~" She kissed Jasper's cheek. 

Jasper moaned as the other stroked her, getting harder than she already was. "Fuck~ Opal~ Please let me fuck you!" She couldn't stand it, she was already leaking precum and she just wanted to plunge herself into Opal and fuck her until her own legs stopped working. 

Opal hummed in thought and pressed a finger to her lips, as if considering it as she continued to stroke Jasper's hard cock. Her other hands were gently rubbing over Jasper's back and down her thighs. "You know, I'm not sure if you've earned it yet." She teased, her strokes growing slower and the pressure from her fingers increasing as they tightened around the engorged member. "You haven't even gotten me very wet yet." 

Jasper whined, rocking her hips for a moment until Opal suddenly grabbed her hips, stopping her from moving at all. "P-please! I'll do whatever you want! Just let me fuck you! Please!" She was so desperate that she was willing to do anything Opal wanted. 

Opal smirked and released her grip on Jasper's hips and cock. "Alright, turn around." 

Jasper panted and quickly turned around to face Opal, kneeling before the fusion. She faded away the remainder of her clothes as she moved. Her hard cock twitched as she looked at Opal with clouded eyes. Her face was flushed a darker orange than normal and her wild hair was cascaded over her face, veiling it as she started to crawl closer to Opal. 

Opal held up a hand and pressed her palm to Jasper's forehead. "Ah-ah~" She waved a finger before Jasper. "Not so fast my dear. First I want you to return the favor I gave you earlier. Or to be more specific," she pushed Jasper's head down so she was forced to lower her head until her face was level with Opal's still clothed crotch. She pulled aside the cloth from her blouse to reveal a wet spot in her tights. "Make me cum using that skilled mouth of yours, then you can fuck me as much as you like." 

Jasper gulped and let out husky breaths, glancing up at Opal and whimpering a bit. She just wanted to fuck this beautiful woman but she was going to be forced to wait now. She slowly nodded and edged forward, nuzzling her gem against Opal's clothed crotch, against the wet spot over her lover's hot cunt. She bit and sucked at the fabric, sucking up as much of Opal's essence as she could. 

Opal sighed happily and chuckles a bit as she watched the desperate Jasper suckling at her tights to get even the faintest tastes of her pussy. "Look at you, so adorable." She gently stroked her finger's through Jasper's hair. "But let's move this along shall we?" She faded away her tights to reveal her cunt which was slowly leaking onto the floor beneath her. "Get to work~" She left on her boots and shirt. 

Jasper licked her lips before pushing them against Opal's lower lips, licking and sucking harshly as she reached a hand down and started to rub herself, moaning against the others wet snatch as she did so. 

Opal moaned a bit and continued to run her fingers through Jasper's hair, rocking her hips against the others mouth. Her hands went up to tease her own covered breasts while the other helped to support herself. "Come on~ Make me cum!" 

Jasper pushed her tongue into Opal and moved it around, tasting her as she used her fingers to rub her clit and tried to make her cum. 

Opal spread her legs a bit more and leaned back, her mouth falling open as she huffed out in hot breaths. She kept rocking her hips. "Fuck, Jasper!" 

Jasper loved how easy it was to get Opal to that edge. Once the fusion was worked up it didn't take much to push her over. Normally Jasper would take her time and make Opal beg her for that sweet release but Jasper really wanted to fuck her so she pulled her tongue out and quickly replaced it with two of her fingers which she curled inside of Opal, making the other clench and causing her legs to wrap around Jasper's shoulders. Jasper meanwhile licked her lips and bared her fangs before lowering them to Opal's clit and signing the alphabet on it with her tongue, occasionally scraping one of her large canines across the surface. She got to "Q" when Opal suddenly shuddered and her pussy spasmed as her orgasm took her and she fell to her back, screaming Jasper's name as she lost herself in pleasure. 

Opal laid on the ground, her eyes curled back as she panted and waited for the pleasure to pass. Jasper had just given her one of the most intense orgasms of her life, and she wasn't done with her yet. Opal had to take a few moments to focus and keep herself from splitting apart. After multiple sessions like this she had become much better at holding herself together, especially under such wonderful pressure. 

Once Opal finally had enough cognitive function to lift her head she looked down at Jasper who was kneeling between her legs, rubbing her engorged cock as she grinned down at Opal. Opal blushed and smiled before spreading her legs and fazing the remainder of her clothes away, leaving her completely naked. "Jasper, my love, please fill me~" She smiled and reached a hand down to spread her lower lips for Jasper, shamelessly inviting the other to fill her to the brim. 

Jasper chuckles and grabs onto Opal's hips, lining herself up and smirking down at the other for a tortuously long moment before snapping her hips forward and hilting herself in Opal with a throaty growl. 

Opal was about to whine when Jasper suddenly filled her. She arched her back off the ground, two hands grabbing at her own hair while the others grabbed Jasper's wrists. She let out a gasp and relaxed back to the ground, softly bucking her hips every so often as she got used to Jasper's size. "Jasper, I love you." She smiled and bucked her hips more forcefully, telling the other she was ready. 

Jasper moaned in response to the bucks and nodded, starting to move at a slow pace. "I love you too!" She gripped her hips and began to move faster, panting. "So fucking tight!" 

Opal moaned and rubbed her hands up Jasper's arms, squeezing her biceps. "Yes, give it to me! Harder!" Her other arms reached down and grabbed her own breasts, playing with them as she made eye contact with Jasper. Her lips were open to let out melodious moans as she arched her back. 

Jasper slid her hands up Opal's body, one hand gripping her side while the other moved up to her shoulder and rubbed over her arms. She moved faster and harder, moaning at the wonderful pleasure.

Opal smiled and moved her hands to run them through Jasper's hair. She bucked her hips more and wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist, pulling her further in. Her hands were rubbing over her own and Jasper's bodies, squeezing and pinching, making Jasper gasp when she squeezed the right spots. 

Jasper was encouraged and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her. "Opal! I'm so close!"

Opal gripped Jasper's hair and pulled the quartz down into a passionate kiss, entwining their tongues as their fevered breaths mixed. Opal's other hands gripped Jasper's breasts and played with them, rubbing over them and squeezing. She was getting close herself and wanted Jasper to really let go and give her all she could. 

Jasper's hands tangled into Opal's hair and gripped her shoulders as she moved faster, grabbing a fistful of her hair and moaning against her lips as she moved at a rapid pace, hitting deep in Opal and causing the other to arch her back as the pleasure took over. Jasper focused on that pleasure and let go, pounding her hips against Opal's as she grew nearer and nearer to her climax. 

Opal couldn't help how her body was reacting. She gripped at Jasper's hair desperately, arching her back into the others stomach and chest as her other hands wrapped around her and scratched at her back. Opal moaned against her lips and just kept bucking her hips, losing herself. "Jasper! Jasper! Fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She barely had time to warn her before her pussy clenched around Jasper's dick as she gushed all over the others engorged member with a moan of pure lust. 

Jasper groaned in pleasure and arched her back as she plunged all the way into the other and came hard, filling her to the brim with her hot cum. She panted and collapsed onto Opal, laying her head against the others soft chest. "F-fuck... That was incredible." She stated as she nuzzled her cheek against Opal's chest.

Opal let out a small "oof" as the other collapsed against her chest but quickly took to stroking her fingers through the others hair, causing her to purr a bit. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I love you Jasper." 

Jasper lifted her head and smiled at Opal before pressing her lips to the others in a brief kiss. "I love you too." She hugged her and sighed happily against her neck. After a few moments she pulled her softened member from Opal's vagina and shifted it away, then she resumed her cuddling of Opal's chest, smiling as she relaxed against the other. Jasper had learnt quite a lot about human customs since she had been on earth and one of her favorite ones was the act of sleeping. She looked at Opal who was still gently running her fingers through her hair. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" She was worried the other would unfuse while she slept. 

Opal smiled and pushed a bit of hair from Jasper's face before putting the hand under her chin. "Yes, I promise I will." She kissed Jasper's forehead. "Sleep well my love." She continued to rub her hair and back, smiling serenely as the other relaxed against her body. 

Jasper relaxed happily and took slow breaths as she slipped into unconsciousness, completely at ease knowing Opal would be with her the whole time. She slept and dreamed not of the war or of home world, or even of Malachite, but of Opal and dancing with her across pools of reflective water that showed them both as what they were. They were free gems.


End file.
